


Oral Fixation

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio is a crude guy I love his filthy mind, Ignis' sexy mouth why are we even hiding this, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, solo time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: If somebody had told Gladio that there will come a time he would celebrate renting caravans over camping, he would have told that person to get their heads checked.But now, Gladio has a ridiculous search history and he's maybe not yet ready to admit why, but it does require caravans for the slight privacy they afford.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to turn in a progress report to my thesis advisor but #YOLO I guess fuuuu--

There has got to be a special kind of hell for guys like Gladio. 

He has the caravan to himself, the other guys out to replenish their stocks and buy supplies needed for dinner. That's a good hour of alone time, give or take, which came few and far in between during these busy days on the road. 

It's not something they talk about (because of course they would not), but one does need to figure out how to get some time for himself. Every once in a while someone tries to stay behind, and the others just gets it and lets him. It's probably only Iggy who tries to do errands and the groceries as often as he can manage, their budget in danger of running short a few times too many whenever Noct and Prompto are left to their own devices. 

But anyway, at least Gladio gets his turn now. 

He doesn't waste time, unlocking his phone and opening an anonymous tab in his browser. No way in hell he's gonna be caught looking up what he looks up these days, not when his porn searches have gotten more and more specific. 

The first few results are already familiar—cocks, mouths, and probably more blowjob compilations than your casual tosser would look up. It’s not that it has always been cocks and blowjobs for Gladio; he’s had his boob phase, sure, titty fucks and blowjobs then, too, but… yeah, there’s a reason for the searches taking a more masculine turn this time around. It’s a reason Gladio tries not to think too much about.

He scrolls down to look for more promising videos. He's kinda hoping there would be something new. It's been a while Gladio has had his turn on a caravan, and to finally have it only to settle for a replay would be a pretty sad state of events if he thinks about it. Not that it would really be that bad, considering he's already amassed quite a number of favorites that does the job well enough on lazy days—but maybe the less said about this collection, the better.

Ah, bingo. There are a couple of new ones since his last turn. ‘Thank the Six for horny boys making trash content even in wartime,’ thinks Gladio as he picks the most promising of the lot. He scooches back up more comfortably against the pillows, noting that the one he’s picked out is a POV video, and—

 _Oh._ Oh, yeah, definitely this one.

What appears first on-screen is a faceless body, toned, well-muscled, not unlike Gladio himself maybe, sans the tattoo. He lies on the bed with his head just a little above the camera so that only his body from the chest down is shown. The video shows a clear view of hard abs and polyester sports shorts, which is good and all, but he is not what initially caught Gladio's eye in the video thumbnail. 

The second actor is a beauty that slithers on top of the first guy. He is slender, long-limbed, and at first he sits comfortably on top of muscle-guy and reaches up to adjust the camera. The screen moves with him, straightening, and Gladio thinks, 'A perfectionist. Cute.’

The young man then scoots back so his face is visible—cute face, tawny hair over blue eyes, so yeah, he’s a pretty boy—after which he shifts, gaze slowly sliding from the top of the screen to look directly at the camera. He smiles, slowly, teasingly, lifts up a hand and pushes up his glasses just as he begins to scoot down and straddle his lucky partner's legs.

Yeah, Gladio thinks, dick already twitching inside his pants, this guy knows what he's doing. 

Muscle-guy is still wearing those shorts, but he is already showing a promising bulge there, no doubt from all that wiggling that was happening on top of him earlier. Cute glasses boy seems pleased by this, smiling up at his partner while his hand—neat, long-fingered, gods _yes—_ starts rubbing up and down along that bulge. His partner's breath hitches, clearly heard from where the camera is positioned, and this makes cute boy smile. His eyes narrow behind his glasses, and as though fishing for more of his partner’s reactions, a pink tongue tip darts out to lick at his lips just as fingers slowly slip and pull at the waistband of those shorts.

And shit, yeah, that does it. This one is perfect. It’s amateur, none of those cheap studio pornos where the actors can barely act their way out of a barrel. The cutie on the screen looks to be a smart one, too—not timid, not overly conscious of the camera, seems to know what he's doing, seems to _like_ what he's doing. He stares at the cock twitching in front of him like he hasn't had cock in ages, lower lip bitten in anticipation, eyes intent and needy and _fuck_ if that doesn't work on Gladio. 

The guy opens his mouth and Gladio takes a breath, the first full sight of tongue with those lips making him press at the growing bulge in his own pants. The young man starts to mouth at that cock, pressing pecks and kisses at the base, the underside, the slit at the tip. When he moves his head down to lick at the base of that cock, tongue flat at the underside before he drags it up to the tip, Gladio _feels_ that. His own cock twitches and his eyes briefly flutter closed, head thudding against the metal behind it even as he breathes slowly to keep from making noise.

It's not that he's new to this, alright? He is well past his teens. He's seen probably a thousand blowjobs at this point—woman, man, lipstick, no lipstick, skilled or a newbie, it used to not matter. Only now, the fact is...

Okay. The fact is, he's maybe craving for a very… _specific_ kind of blowjob. A specific look. When he closes his eyes he can see it: thin but shapely lips, a teasing smile, even teeth on a bottom lip as if sex was on the menu anytime in the day, just call it. Sure, what words come out of that mouth are maybe on a pay grade above even half of Lucis' 1%, but shit, Gladio would pay a fortune to get that mouth on his dick anyway, no contest. He'd pay and he'd make it worth it, fuck into it until those lips are red and swollen and breaths are panted from being so overused—

And then Gladio will have a go at him again. 

The guy on the screen starts to really work at the cock in front of him. He drags his tongue up and down, curved against the shape of it, occasionally teasing but always keeping rhythm. He works that cock with hands and mouth, the lucky shaft already tall and eager when wet lips wrap around its head, releasing clear precome that eventually gets lapped up like leaked honey. 

Gladio sinks back on the bed, that image going straight down to his cock. He pulls himself out of his pants, gives it a few pulls and a firm squeeze and that’s all it takes to get him hot and ready. His cock juts out of the 'v' of his pants thick and proud, his eyes growing heavy as the pleasure washes over him even as he keeps his attention on the screen. 

Glasses boy is really going at it now, the noises coming through to Gladio's earphones obscene and delicious. He slurps up that cock, opens wide and lets it slide up his throat until he's choking, but man he's a camper, going at it again nevermind the way his eyes are tearing. Gladio loves that. Again, in his head he sees it: clear, normally sharp eyes behind glasses suddenly heavy-lidded and close to tears, but he’ll take Gladio's thick cock well and good anyway. The sound he'll make when he chokes on Gladio would make Gladio buck up, and though he'll stop himself, worried he’ll hurt the other or push too far, oh, that mouth on him will be stubborn. He’ll pull Gladio back in, his lips wrapping around Gladio and sucking gamely, going as deep as he had earlier done. He'll come up from it gasping like one drowned, breathing air back into his lungs, but he'll still pleasure Gladio with his gorgeous hand in expensive leather coming up to cradle the length of him. He'll press wet, open-mouthed kisses from base to head even while he catches his breath. 

And Gladio will be watching him, intent and hungry. Green eyes will look up to meet his gaze, neither deterred nor intimidated by him, his equal where very few could say the same. 

Aah, fuck. It's always like this. When Gladio is too far gone it is hard not to let thoughts slip in. Those lips, wrapped around him—hot, delicious, eager. Gladio doesn’t even know how good he’ll be, but that wouldn’t even matter because gods, Gladio’s been obsessed with him and that smart mouth of his for possibly ages. He’ll teach him, use him good, were Gladio only allowed to do so. He wouldn't even have to do much, because just _him_ being there, willing, his mouth open and taking Gladio's dick like he was made for it, is already more than half the battle won. It would not take much, not when the sight of him across camp is enough to give Gladio ideas, and he knows he'll get blue balls up until they next find a motel or caravan and Gladio can shove his dick down an imaginary throat and dream of shooting cum all over those immaculately kept glasses. 

At this point, Gladio does not even need the porn. Probably didn't really need it at all, but then when one's head is still clear one's brain does demand some modicum of self-preservation. Jerking off to a friend, after all—a _coworker,_ whom one shares a tent with, even—is just all kinds of wrong. 

But then sometimes… sometimes, Gladio doesn't know, but sometimes he—damn it, _Ignis,_ because of course it is Ignis—looks like he would not be completely against it. Gladio has always had that inkling with him, even back at the capital. It’s the kind of tingling under your skin that tells you, yes, there might be a chance with this one. He's seen it at parties, green eyes catching his a second or two longer than what can be deemed professional, and once, Gladio even caught it at a bar. But they were with different groups then, and that happened too close to when they left the city and everything came to shit. Gladio hasn't had the chance to do anything about it. 

Gods, but he thinks about it. He thinks about it when he lies in their tent, all four of them in there, sure, but every night he knows where Ignis is. Gladio tries his best so it doesn’t show, and he tells himself it is just as well that he, as Shield, naturally sleeps close to the tent flap. He likes to think he isn’t the type of schmuck who’ll try to sleep beside his… whatever Ignis is. 

Then again, he _is_ the type of guy apparently who does toss off to a sexy coworker. Thank the Six no one knows how quick Gladio can shower, because at least the added time he spends in there whenever they can rent motels is something he doesn’t need to explain away. He cannot even begin to describe anymore how many of his buttons Ignis pushes, but he is reminded now, with that other guy on-screen, mouth wet and red and moaning with honest to gods relish as it gets fucked by a hard dick—Gladio is reminded of at least this one thing that’s getting harder and harder for him to take. 

It doesn’t take him long then. Glasses boy sinks down on that cock like a champ, doesn’t let out until he bottoms out and the other guy is panting like some wild animal starved for days. He sucks his way up, trailing saliva as he gasps in air, and that seems to be all she wrote for muscle-boy. He shoots white cum up and onto the other’s face—mouth, hair, glasses and all. Gladio is too far gone that he does not even stop his brain anymore when it makes that face shift, blue eyes turning green and eyeing Gladio from between his legs. Every time, he sees Ignis there, right where Gladio wants him. Ignis will lift a hand up, swipe at the cum on his face, and he will hold Gladio's eyes as he sucks it back into his mouth. 

That image is the last thing Gladio thinks about before he comes. 

\---

"We're back, Gladio." 

A grunt greets the newcomers at the open partition leading to the bunk beds. The kitchen area is already wiped clean (Gladio can at least manage that), ready for Ignis to place the bag of groceries on the counter. 

Gladio hears the footsteps coming before he sees Ignis at the doorway. The adviser folds his arms, hips tilted slightly as he leans against the metal frame. 

"Feeling better rested?" he asks. A hint of a smile plays at his lips and he seems to be slightly teasing. Gladio takes a second to thank his genes for not being the type to flush easily. 

"Yeah, a bit," Gladio says in answer, in a tone he hopes does not give away the fact that, one, he just used the guy for "resting", and two, that even having jerked off days' worth of frustration, he is still discreetly checking Iggy out. Even tired and slightly roughed up from a hunt, Ignis still carries himself well. "Could still use a good night's sleep, though."

"Hmm…” Ignis’ voice is thoughtful, deep, and far too easy to imagine in other, less wholesome settings. 

'Mind out of the gutter, Amicitia. You've had your turn.'

“That last hunt did run pretty long," continues Ignis, "although I must say, you are still the more fortunate one of us. I have just spent a good hour returning perhaps half of an aisle's worth of snacks we can _all stay healthy and do without—_ " this last part he turns his head to shout out the caravan, where presumably Noct and Prompto are, before he turns back to Gladio "—but alas, I am but one man. You will still find a few bags of chips on the counter." 

This makes Gladio genuinely chuckle and shake his head. "You spoil them, Iggy." 

"I pick my battles, 'tis all." 

It would have been fine then, them keeping the conversation light and easy like always, had it not been for what Ignis does next. Gladio missed it, held by the hand Ignis has tucked under his arm. But now, Ignis lifts that thing to his mouth, which opens readily to receive it.

"What's that?" Gladio asks, eyes homing in on the way the adviser’s mouth is wrapping around what looked like—fuck, a dark lollipop. 

Having to speak, Ignis pulls the round sweet from his mouth with an actual, honest to gods ‘pop’. (Gladio’s brain decidedly does _not_ short-circuit.) "What's what?"

"I, uhh--" Gladio can't help it, the way his eyes are drawn to those spit-slick lips as it takes in the lollipop again. "I didn't take you for a sweets kinda guy."

"There are days," says Ignis, shrugging. "It's coffee, actually, and pleasantly not that sweet. Prompto slipped it in—a bribe, I would say. I would have refused had I seen it with the rest of the groceries, but alas, he must have paid for the sweets separately." 

Gladio would have said something in support of Iggy, he really would, but the moment the other stops speaking, the lollipop returns to his lips. They wrap around it in welcome, not unlike the way Gladio has just seen and _imagined_ a mouth wrapping around something else just moments earlier. He has to pinch himself to keep from groaning, because the way Ignis’ mouth is working around the candy is going to be fodder for his next turn at the caravan for sure—supposing he even lasts that long. 

Gladio blinks back his daze, but the moment he realizes what he’s doing, it is too late. When he next meets Iggy’s eyes, they are once again looking back in a way that is not… unfamiliar. Those eyes are intent, vivid green behind clear glasses.

"Perhaps…" Ignis says slowly, low and sounding intimate with just the two of them there and with the way those eyes are locked on Gladio. It makes something lurch at the pit of Gladio’s gut, and it’s a good thing that he had just come because shit, forget about Ignis' mouth; Gladio is about to get a fixation with his eyes, too. "Would you like a taste?"

It takes a second for Gladio’s brain to work again. "Huh?" 

Before he could say anything else, Ignis throws something at him. Reflexes kick in despite Gladio’s poorly functioning front brain, and he catches the little bundle before he realizes what even happened. 

He looks down at his hand and there, when he uncurls his fist, is a wrapped up piece of lollipop.

"I had extras," says Ignis, when Gladio looks back up at him. Again, that smile, playing at red lips. “And you looked like you wanted some.”

Someday, Gladio thinks, he’ll get used to his stupid crush on Ignis Fucking Scientia and flirt the fuck back. Because that is what this is, right? He isn’t imagining those looks, thrown his way across training halls and ballrooms and now, in a tight caravan that could barely fit two, much less the four of them. 

But Ignis seems to consider their conversation done, or at least has decided it to be, since he’s pushing off the doorway and is slowly turning back towards the kitchen. Gladio thinks that is that, that he’s missed another chance, but then Ignis turns and says over his shoulder: 

"Let me know if you want more."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you think I don’t use Gladio just to thirst on Iggy you’re wrong and you can write that on my tombstone
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr/Twitter @bestboyignis


End file.
